


i want be held in your embrace and dream forever

by daesung (psharp10)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (slightly? idk), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sex tears, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/daesung
Summary: Chanyeol’s soft like this. Soft and so, so pliant, so willing and easy to bend for Junmyeon, under Junmyeon’s hands, to Junmyeon’s will and command.





	i want be held in your embrace and dream forever

**Author's Note:**

> um  
> so i don't know what this (it's just all porn. literally all 2.3k of it. with some feelings. i don't really know how to write porn with feelings well)
> 
> u end up writing what u want to read, i guess
> 
> guess i've written all suho/exo ships now! haha. bye.
> 
> edited this but i'm still a bit "oh no what have i done" rn, lmk if i've forgotten to tag something
> 
> [~ honey funny bunny ~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHkNwpzoarQ) (title is from this song, enjoy jung yunho and his thighs. ur welcome.)

Chanyeol’s soft like this. Soft and so, _so_ pliant, so willing and easy to bend for Junmyeon, under Junmyeon’s hands, to Junmyeon’s will and command.

 

His cheeks are flushed a pretty, pretty pink, lips puffy and parted, each breath still seeming a bit ragged, a bit erratic. Junmyeon brushes his thumb over Chanyeol’s bottom lip, watches - _loves_ \- the way Chanyeol’s breath stutters at the touch. He pushes the thumb slowly into Chanyeol’s mouth, and Chanyeol follows eagerly, _so_ eagerly, wrapping his lips around it and then letting his tongue run over it.

 

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon says, his voice low, husky, getting Chanyeol’s attention right away - his big, wide eyes on him in a second, glassy with lust and dark with want. “Legs,” he continues, gesturing with his free hand, but not before letting it slide down Chanyeol’s bared neck once, fingers fluttering over the adam’s apple.

 

The response is just as immediate with Chanyeol spreading apart his legs, placing his feet flat on the bed and lifting himself just long enough for Junmyeon to slide a pillow under Chanyeol’s hips to keep him lifted.

 

“Good boy,” Junmyeon whispers, pulling his thumb out of Chanyeol’s mouth and swiping it over Chanyeol’s cheek, letting the saliva spread over the skin. Chanyeol whines a bit, and then whimpers, Junmyeon’s nails digging into his thigh with the grip Junmyeon has on it. “Tell me, tell hyung, how much you want me- how much you want my _cock_ , Chanyeollie.”

 

And the words sound downright sinful, so so so dirty, as they slip past Junmyeon’s lips. Chanyeol’s eyes darken, throat constricting, trying to stop him from begging, from moaning wantonly, but it comes so easily to him. All of this - the begging, the moaning, the becoming a whimpering, broken mess - is all him, despite his long long limbs and what others may think with his towering appearance.

 

“Hy _ung_ ,” Chanyeol’s voice breaks right in the middle of the word, “want you so much, want your cock in my mouth-”

 

Junmyeon presses his lips against Chanyeol’s, unable to hold back - Chanyeol’s too beautiful, all open, all naked, in front of Junmyeon like this.

 

“I got you,” Junmyeon replies, taking one of Chanyeol’s hands in his own, intertwining their fingers as he removes each finger one by one from clenching the bedsheet. “Chanyeol-ah, let your hyung guide you,” he whispers, nosing along Chanyeol’s neck, and shifting closer so that their chests are against each other, their erections lining up together.

 

Chanyeol can barely hold himself back from jerking up, from giving into the temptation and just rutting against Junmyeon. Just the thought of it makes him breathless, makes him so so _so_ needy, he just wants Junmyeon, wants his hyung, wants Junmyeon’s hands and mouth everywhere on him, on his skin - sucking hickeys, kissing, biting, licking, _anything_.

 

“Junmyeon hyung, I want-” Chanyeol’s words are swallowed up by a moan as Junmyeon wraps his lips around one of Chanyeol’s nipples, and it’s so wet, so warm, but still teasing with the way Junmyeon grazes his teeth along the sensitive skin, making Chanyeol’s dick leak precum. “Want your mouth, your fingers, your-” _Everything_.

 

And Junmyeon doesn’t have many words left to say, only murmuring reassuring words, whispering “I love you, I got you” as he kisses his way down Chanyeol’s abdomen, until he reaches Chanyeol’s dick. It’s curved prettily and the head is a warm pinkish red, glistening with all the precum that’s been leaking.

 

He takes it slow, licking up from the base to tip, paying special attention to the head as he wraps his lips around it and sucks, slowly, so torturously slowly.

 

Chanyeol pants, whimpers, moans, so so so loud and open. He breaks down easily, turns into a mess under Junmyeon’s mouth, and he makes a show of it - wants to show his hyung just how good he’s feeling. He squeezes Junmyeon’s hand, the one that’s still holding onto his, and his thighs flex, tensing, as Junmyeon deepthroats him.

 

Junmyeon’s free hand lightly moves over the dark curls of hair and then down to tease Chanyeol’s balls, his lips curling up in a smirk at how Chanyeol lets out a high keen at that. He can’t see much when he looks up, eyes half lidded and mouth still wrapped around Chanyeol’s dick as he bobs his head down on it, but he can imagine the way Chanyeol’s eyes must be squeezed shut, cheeks flushed, chest too - pink splotches all over his sweaty skin.

 

It drives him, makes him want to do better, want to have Chanyeol come in his mouth so that he can feel the way the cock jerks in his mouth and then fills it up. So he licks over the vein on the underside, ignores the slight pain burning at the corners of his lips as he goes down again and again on Chanyeol’s dick. He speeds up but doesn’t get sloppy, using the saliva to slick up the slide of his mouth.

 

Junmyeon hollows his cheeks as he deepthroats Chanyeol again, and then swallows, and Chanyeol cries out - _loudly_ \- and Junmyeon’s breath hitches, heart skipping a beat. He loses his rhythm for a few seconds, catching himself just in time to not choke. Breathing in through his nose, he pulls up until his lips are just wrapped around the head and he suckles on it, brushing his thumb over the back of Chanyeol’s hand, the hand that he’s still holding.

 

Chanyeol’s beautiful - when he’s loud, unabashed about his moans and whimpers, baring himself like this, letting himself be broken down so easily. There’s a desperation clinging onto Chanyeol too, especially when he’s like this, but it somehow just makes him even more beautiful.

 

Junmyeon loves the big wide eyes, so clear, so open about everything that Chanyeol feels. He loves how even now, Chanyeol’s free hand finds itself in Junmyeon’s hair, but doesn’t do anything because Chanyeol still shows restraint where it’s needed.

 

“Chanyeol-ah,” Junmyeon says, pulling off to take a breath, but moving his other hand so that he can still slowly stroke his dick, teasing with a loose grip and dancing fingers over the skin. “ _Chanyeollie_ , my Chanyeollie-”

 

Chanyeol gasps, fire coursing through his veins. The possessiveness that seeps through Junmyeon’s voice makes the coil low in his abdomen tighten. He enjoys being marked physically - by Junmyeon’s bites and nips and hickeys - but it’s this kind of possessiveness that ruins him the most. He can’t get enough of it, and part of him wants to test the limits.

 

To what extent will Junmyeon’s possessive and the glint of anger, of power, that Chanyeol sees flashes of last, to what extent will it go, when Chanyeol pushes his hyung’s buttons and acts out - acts out _purposefully_ , so obviously that even Junmyeon knows that the sole reason for Chanyeol doing this is to test the limits, and then to be disciplined.

 

“Hyung,” he gasps out, feeling Junmyeon’s fingers trail over his balls, down his perineum. “Junmyeonnie hyung.”

 

And this affects Junmyeon too, affects him _so_ much. The endearment added onto his name, the way Chanyeol says his name itself - the tone, his deep, rich voice sounding so in love, so ready to give his all and be Junmyeon’s, and then so wanton, so deep into this that he just wants and wants and _wants_ everything that Junmyeon can give to him.

 

Junmyeon reaches up to briefly brush his lips over Chanyeol’s, soaking in the attention and the love and giving back as much as he takes, and then goes back to finish what he’s started. He doesn’t pause or slow down, doesn’t try to tease Chanyeol that way. Instead, he puts his efforts into giving Chanyeol the best blowjob he can, tongue swirling over the head, pressing at the slit, and then moving down as he relaxes his throat and again takes in inch after inch of the cock.

 

The girth of Chanyeol’s dick feels good in his mouth, stretches his lips and makes his jaw ache, but Junmyeon loves it, loves the feeling of it. He can feel his hand - the one he’s holding onto Chanyeol’s with - getting clammy, but he doesn’t loosen his hold. He uses his other hand to continue to tease at Chanyeol’s hole, that flutters around his fingers, while he continues to suck off Chanyeol.

 

Just as Junmyeon presses his thumb past Chanyeol’s rim and feels the familiar quiver in Chanyeol’s thighs, he pulls off yet again, chuckling softly when he hears a frustrated groan from the younger.

 

“Chanyeollie, hyung just wanted to remind you,” and Junmyeon’s voice is low, raspy from deepthroating Chanyeol, “come in my mouth, I want to feel you fill up my mouth.”

 

And Chanyeol shakes at that, moaning so so softly but so so wantonly, and clenches his hand that’s entangled in Junmyeon’s hair, but doesn’t move it, doesn’t pull. Junmyeon gets the message and goes back, breathing in through his nose and swallowing as he suckles at the head and then goes deeper.

 

Chanyeol comes with Junmyeon’s thumb completely inside of him, tongue teasing over the vein on the underside of the cock, and hand still holding onto Chanyeol’s, grip tightening as Junmyeon feels Chanyeol’s come fill up his mouth. He doesn’t swallow right away, relishing in the feeling of the come in his mouth instead. Only once it starts to get too much, he swallows, milking Chanyeol through his orgasm until he feels the dick soften in his mouth and hears Chanyeol’s soft whines in protest from above.

 

“Hyung, hyung, Junmyeonnie hyung,” Chanyeol whispers, barely coherent as he lets the post-orgasm haze fade away. His hair is sweaty and matted against his forehead, sweat glistening on his cheeks - and maybe mixed in with some tears - but the flush that spreads over his skin, making it glow, Junmyeon thinks, is the best, makes Chanyeol the most beautiful. Junmyeon’s never been more in love.

 

“Tell me, tell hyung,” Junmyeon replies, voice as soft and low as Chanyeol’s, pressing soft kisses as he travels up again, his free hand absentmindedly massaging Chanyeol’s thighs.

 

“Fuck my thighs,” Chanyeol replies, lips searching for Junmyeon’s, a pleased sound coming from the back of his throat when he finds them and kisses Junmyeon, eyes closing as he blisses out.

 

And Junmyeon has no problem, no complaint, whatsoever with Chanyeol’s request. His dick that’s been throbbing all this while makes it presence known once again, spurting out some precum when Junmyeon hears Chanyeol’s request. Junmyeon had put it out of his mind and focused just on Chanyeol, making Chanyeol come, and now he doesn’t hesitate in following what Chanyeol’s asked from him.

 

“Like this?” Junmyeon asks, pulling back his hand only now, and when he gets an affirmative nod in response, he smiles and gets on his knees. “As you wish, my love.”

 

He flicks open the cap of the bottle of lube and pours out a generous amount on his cock, slicking it up and biting back a gasp at the feeling of finally having _some_ friction on his hard cock. Junmyeon lies down behind Chanyeol, who’s already lying on his side, and uses one hand to keep Chanyeol’s thighs pressed together, while reaching out with the other one to hold onto one of Chanyeol’s hands.

 

It’s a bit awkward with their height difference, but Chanyeol’s so pliant, and loves to make himself appear smaller whenever he can, so it always ends up working out.

 

Junmyeon slides his dick in between Chanyeol’s thighs, moaning at the tight heat, his arm that’s curled around Chanyeol’s waist pulling the younger closer to him. He thrusts slowly, setting an even pace, and he’s already nearing the edge, so he doesn’t need much more. Instead he revels in the feeling, the tightness, as his cock slides between Chanyeol’s thighs, slick and wet sounds filling up the room along with Junmyeon’s quiet moans and Chanyeol’s soft gasps every time he feels Junmyeon’s hard dick brush against his now half hard one.

 

He presses gentle kisses to Chanyeol’s nape, fingers playing with Chanyeol’s, as he reaches near the edge. And it’s so contrastingly innocent and soft compared to the way that the sound of Junmyeon’s balls hitting Chanyeol’s thighs resonate in the room that Chanyeol feels himself growing hard at the thought of it all.

 

Junmyeon grins when he feels Chanyeol’s dick become fully erect next to his, each of Chanyeol’s moans now sounding louder than the previous ones. He reaches down with the intertwined hands to wrap around both their dicks as he thrusts in again. They moan in unison as their hands together provide more friction, a tight grip, for their cocks.

  
Chanyeol begins to grow lax again, as he reaches his orgasm surprisingly fast this time, leaning his head back on Junmyeon’s shoulder. And Junmyeon takes advantage of it, licking at a spot first and then biting down on it as he moans, shivers, and comes into their hands.

 

His dick twitches, thighs jerk, and he sucks onto the mark he’s made on Chanyeol as Chanyeol follows him, coming just seconds after him.

 

Only their breaths sound in the room after that, slight panting as they come down from the haze and lie the post-orgasmic bliss that spreads through their bodies. Chanyeol sighs softly, content, and turns - once Junmyeon’s pulled out - to rub his nose against Junmyeon’s.

 

Junmyeon feels small tingles in his fingertips at that, his heart singing out and he smiles, so widely, so in love.

 

“Sleep?” He asks, too tired to move much but he wraps his arm Chanyeol’s waist anyway, brings up their hands that are still interlocked up to his face so that he can kiss the back of Chanyeol’s hand.

 

Chanyeol chuckles, deep, and sighs, feeling his eyes close. “You’re making me messy too, hyung.”

 

“In more ways that one,” Junmyeon tacks on, grinning even more widely now when he hears Chanyeol groan, but then press a kiss to Junmyeon’s nose anyway. He hears no disagreement at all.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW THIS FIC IS FALSELY ADVERTISING  
> I DON'T ACTUALLY LIKE PCY THIS MUCH  
> PLEASE DON'T THINK I LIKE HIM THIS MUCH ~~(or at all)~~  
>  IT WAS ALL FOR THE FIC (he's just so fun to write bc he breaks down so easily and he's such a good sub to write. and then also soft dom!suho... somewhat soft dom. is also v fun.)
> 
> ok ty bye


End file.
